Of All The Gin Joints In All The World
by hearyounme09
Summary: This is just a way I thought Cappie and Casey could meet.  Right now it is a one shot, but if you want me to keep going please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, well this is my first fic ever and I hope you all enjoy.

_It was supposed to be another night in a bar. Well maybe supposed isn't exactly right, more like I was expecting just a regular night of underage drinking and fun. Not that drinking is the only way for me to have fun, I just enjoy it. Anyway, as I walked in the door, I was headed straight for the first available bar stool with my buddies, Wade and Beaver, right beside me, until she appeared. Well she didn't so much appear, more like I notice her. She was on stage wither a noticeably taller companion, freely belting the lyrics to "Mickey" by Toni Basil. But all I could hear was that song by XTC called "Then She Appeared". At first glance, her figure was anything but shameful. A decent 5' 4" and average build with curves that were screaming for my fingers to graze every inch of her skin. And honey colored hair that flowed down the expanse of her shoulders. Then she opened her eyes, scanned the crowd for a worthy candidate to dedicate the chorus to and the lyrics fit just perfectly –_

**Then she appeared**

**and the sun which formerly shone**

**in the clearest summer sky**

**suddenly changed address**

**now shines from her ****blue**** green eyes**

_We made eye contact for just a second, but I guess it was a second too long because she suddenly and looked elsewhere. And within moments the song ended and they both exited the stage and made a direct path for the bar. Immediately, my instincts were screaming to go talk to her to say something, anything. So I did. Slowly, but surely I made my way towards them. As I drew near, I could hear fragments of their conversation. The taller girl was doing most of the talking while her green eyed friend seemed preoccupied. But suddenly she seemed to be broken from her trance. We made eye contact again, but she seemed more willing to participate this time and I was definitely not complaining. By this time my presence was noticed by both and suddenly my nerves got the better of me. I said the first thing that came to my head._

**Are you Jamaican?—**_Wow, smooth, real smooth._

**Excuse me? Look if youi're trying to be an arrogant jerk or whatever you can just—**_Wow, who knew a pickup line could be offensive_

**What are you talking about? I'm not trying to be a jerk. Why would you say that?**

**Well, because, Ashley here, is, well………darker, so I just—**

**Woah, woah, woah, that was not a literal question. Look, this is just a misunderstanding and I'm sorry it was probably inappropriate. But as embarrassing as this will be I feel that I should clear the air. That was a line.**

**Come again?**

**Well it goes, "Are you Jamaican?" And you say, "No", and I say, "Well you're Jamaican me crazy!" and then we laugh.**

**Oh! **

_And she did laugh, but I doubt it was because of the line._

**Wow, you're really smooth.**

**Hah, yeah I'm a modern Casanova if you haven't noticed, but since my first attempt didn't turn out very well, I'll try again. Hi, I'm Cappie.**

**Hi Cappie, I'm Casey and of French descent in case you really wanted to know.**

**Funny.**

**And since I'm not a complete goober, I acknowledged her friend as well.**

**Hi, I'm Cappie and you are?**

**Ashleigh, nice to meet you. And Casey, I'm going to go to that little get together right off campus. I'll see you later. **

**Then she whispered, "Wow, I have a good feeling about this guy, WORK IT!"**

**Ok, you kids have fun!**

**See you Ash. Be careful.**

**Nice to meet you Ashleigh.**

**You too Cappie.**

**So Cappie, would you like to join me?**

**Well I figured that much was obvious.**

**Hey, as far as I knew, you could've come over for Ashleigh, seeing as your first question was directed towards her.**

**Uh, but I already explained—**

_Then came more cackling, but melodic cackling._

**Wow, you're too easy. Cappie, you need to relax.**

**Hey I am relaxed. If there were an award for 'Most Laidback Guy on Campus' it'd be mind, no question.**

**Hmmm, interesting, so you're that much of a dud, huh?**

**What?? No! I didn't mean that laid—**

**Woah, why are you so nervous?**

**Who said I was nervous?**

**Your behavior did, everything I say you feel you need to counteract with a defense.**

**Sorry, its just that…you...well…you're really something.**

**We've talked for like 10 minutes.**

**I know but my mom always said I was good at reading people—**

**She did, did she?**

**Yes! She is a very wise woman so I had no reason not to believe her. **

**Wow, you're making such a good first impression. You're racist, defensive and to top it all of f, a momma's boy.**

**That good, huh?**

**Yup, that good.**

**Well then, Casey, how about we play a game. 21 questions, perhaps.**

**Sounds good, Cappie.**

**Okay, do you want to get some coffee?**

**Is that you're first question?**

**Is that yours?**

**Hah, touché.**

**Sure Cappie, let's go.**

**Okay, just let me tell my friends and then we can leave.**

_As I watched him walk away, this feeling spread all throughout my body. This warm tingling that I have never experienced, brought a smile to my face. I had a good feeling about this guy too._

**Okay Case, you ready?**

_I love nicknames! _

_Hmmm, nickname_

_Good looking_

_Funny_

_I feel comfortable around him and_

_The tingling feeling_

_He's checked 5 items off my guy list, he's amazing._

**Sure Cap, let's go.**

**Let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. 21 Questions

Ok, well as you can probably tell, I decided to turn this into a full fledge fan fic. And those of who just wanted it to be a one shot can just pretend that I'm not continuing, so everyone wins. Well here is chapter two; I didn't realize it had been so long since the first one. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, it was very much appreciated!

And I will try to update quicker…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

_I woke up with a huge smile plastered on my face. The sunlight was beaming in through my window and I was perfectly content with the world._

_Wow, who knew one night could have such an impact, but this night was perfect._

_**Cappie**__, insert girly sigh here……………._

_Everything from last night came rushing back to me—_

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_The night air felt so good against my skin. My hair was flowing and I was walking with an amazing guy._

**So, Case, would you like to ask the first question or should I?**

**Well, I think I need a little more time, so why don't you start.**

**Alright, what is your major?**

**Well, I love children and helping people so I decided that I wanted to become a therapist, but primarily for children, when I was a junior in high school. There was this foster child that I met during one of my community service days and I just loved the impact that I made with her by just being there and listening to her. So I thought, that if I could do that much in a few hours once a month, imagine what a few days a week would do.**

**That's awesome, Case. I wonder what it would be like to feel that helpful and adored by someone.**

**I'm sure you'll know what it's like sooner or later, you're a good guy. **

**Thanks, but now it is your turn.**

**Well, Cappie, what is your real name because I am 99.9 positive that isn't it?**

**Wow, that took a whole five minutes; I think that's a record. Well, hmmm, once during freshman year this Tri-Pi girl got really wasted and started asking me all these questions after two minutes of talking but I don't think she got to the name question until six minutes so yeah, this is the—**

**Wow, I've never experienced a guy rambling**** But I guess you'll go through great lengths to keep your secret? Is your name really THAT humiliating?**

**Yes! My parents are great and I love them, but I always have to wonder what compelled them to torture me so.**

**Just tell me what it is, I promise not to laugh, please. **

_I was once told that with the right amount of pout and my puppy dog eyes, which I had perfected over the years I could get away with murder. I used this to my advantage over the years._

**Oh, whoa, that's shady. You have a look, this is not fair; I don't have a look.**

**You don't need one; I'd tell you the truth.**

**And you can guilt trip with the best of em, huh?**

_I smiled angelically, looking up at him._

**Fine, fine, but you are sworn to secrecy.**

**Scout's honor.**

**You were a girl scout?**

**Stop changing the subject.**

**Ok, my name is, ugh man, my name is Prince Fabio.**

**Excuse me?**

**No, you are not mistaken, you heard right.**

**What is so bad about that, you are named after royalty and one of the biggest chick magnets to ever live, which personally I do not understand.**

**Are you being condescending?  
Believe it or not, I am trying to make you feel better; if I were you I would just have people call me Prince—oh! Like the singer?**

**Hey, hey, hey, first, thanks, this is the best reaction I've ever received, but second, you already asked a question which means it's my turn.**

**Ok, Casey, tell me about your most embarrassing moment.**

**Ok, hmmm, most embarrassing moment, oh! It was the week of junior prom. I was still waiting for someone to ask me and I was so unsure if I would even end up going. Well, one day, I was walking up to my door when I noticed that it was not fully closed. And that there were all these papers scattered every where and needless to say, I was more than a little worried. So hesitantly, I walk in and I heard someone in the kitchen, but no one's car was out front and I definitely did not want to see a criminal or something so I tried to sneak through the living room to the den to see in the kitchen, taking a bat with me. I was walking, but had accidentally stepped on some hangers making a huge ruckus and just, not good. Then I heard someone swear from the kitchen and that sent me over the edge. I was sure that it was a burglar or something and I needed to get out of there, so, I run out the front door to the neighbor, Mrs. Mavel's, house. If there was ever a lady that hated me more that I thought humanly possible, it was her. I never knew why but she did. However, at that moment I was just focused on how not to die. So I ran over to her house and just knocked for probably, two minutes straight, yelling for her to help me. By this time, the whole neighborhood thinks I'm hysterical and just watch as I pound on her door. Then Lavern, from across the street, comes up to me. She asks what's wrong and I tell her and then we make our way back to my house. I was still scared out of my mind, but Lavern assured me it would be alright. And then the mystery person walks into the living room and the next thing I know she pounced. She's questioning and pushing and pinning him to the ground. Then I recognized him.**

**Grady? What, what are you doing in my house? Oh my, Lavern, I know him, its okay.**

**You sure, honey?**

**Yes, thank you.**

**And I found out Rusty, my brother, let him in so he could set up an elaborate way to ask me to prom and not only did I embarrass myself in front of him, but some of my neighbors still don't look at me the same.**

**Wow, that's not so bad.**

**Now, no, but at the time, it was horrible. Well, I guess it's my turn, so Cappie what are your vices?  
Shampoo…**

**You've seen that movie!?**

**My big mouth…**

**I laughed. Come on, seriously.**

**Um, the future mostly. You see, I like to be spontaneous and live in the moment, but at the same time, I like to have confidence and assurance in my life. However, those things are like oil and water so it is difficult to balance the way I'd like to live my life.**

**Wow, I know exactly what you mean. I mean, me, personally, I'm not too good at the spontaneity thing, but I could be if I wasn't not always worried about getting off track.**

**Stick with me and I could help you with that.**

**Duly noted.** _We smiled._

**Alright Case, I'm taking it back to the basics.** _By this time we were sitting on a bench, facing each other._

**What is your favorite color?**

**Ha, oh wow, probably yellow, it is my power color. What's yours?  
Blue, goes with my eyes.**

**Ha ha, okay when's your birthday Casey?**

**November 11****th****, you?**

**December 12****th**_Double double numbers, I love it!_

**Who was your first kiss?  
Um, Ty Campa. What about you?**

**Leila Terrison. If you had to choose between only eating Count Chocula or Frankenberry for the rest of your life, which would you choose?**

**Count Chocula, hands down! What is one song that you absolutely have to turn up and belt out when you hear it on the radio?**

**Ah, you're probably going to laugh at me, but Santeria by Sublime.**

**Why would I laugh, that's definitely a belt worthy song.**

**Alright, what about you?**

**Hmmm, probably Wannabe by Spice Girls; it reminds me of so many nights from high school.**

**Um, what is one thing you would never change about yourself?**

**Wow, that's a pretty loaded question, probably my sense of humor. I like to know that with my words and jokes and outgoing attitude I can make people smile and laugh. It makes me feel good about myself and comfort me, knowing I'll always have that. Well, come on, you didn't expect me not to ask you ask well, right?**

**Well, probably my conscience. I think it grounds me and makes me more human; to be filled with emotions, concerns, even though, sometime it can be a bit much. I like knowing that I care and things affect me.**

**That's a nice way of look at it.**

**I can say the same to you.**

**Ok, Cap, what food can you never get sick of?**

**Um, peanut butter, I love it! I can eat it straight from the jar with a spoon, not a fork.**

**Thanks for the clarification; it makes your answer a lot less odd.**

**I felt that it needed to be said.** **My turn,**

_Right then, I could see the look in his eyes change, from playful, to something, something darker, and something I was extremely curious about._

**, what would you do if I kissed you right now?**

**Well…**

_But he didn't wait for my answer. And I honestly do not know what I would have said anyway. That kiss, was unbelievable! Sparks jolted throughout my entire body. And fireworks could be heard in the distance. And his lips, ah those lips, it was as if they had a conversation with my brain because everything they were doing, I was enjoying profusely. It felt like forever and if it was, I would have had no complaints. But we had both pulled back and were panting, inhaling the night air erratically. At first, I was nervous to look up, but I couldn't handle not knowing anymore. He seemed dazed and I felt proud knowing that was from me. His eyes zoned in on mine and our pleased grins were identical in size. No words were spoken as not to ruin the moment, but the only things needed to be said could be seen within the soulful pools of our eyes and the matching facial expressions that had not changed since the beginning of our staring match. Cappie spoke first._

**If there is one event in my life that I would never dare changing it was that kiss and this whole night.**

_Wow, he's even more perfect than I thought._

**I could say the same thing. **

_If possible the ends of my smile were closer to my eyes._

_And then we both turned our heads toward the bright light. We watched the sun make its way into the sky, slowing but surely marking a new day._

**Well Cappie, I've had so much fun, but I think I should be heading to my dorm.**

**Yeah, I should too. Um, so I was wondering, you know, maybe—**

**Whatever it is, you can just ask me.**

**Could I maybe get your number?**

**Yeah, only if I can get yours?**

**Okay, here's my phone.**

_Then we exchanged numbers and he offered to walk me to my dorm. He seemed hesitant to touch me or even walk too close and I decided that since he kissed me, the next move was mine. I stepped closer and intertwined our fingers, sending a smile his way and his nerves seemed to dissipate._

**Well, this is me. Thanks for walking me Cap.**

**You are more than welcome. I'll call you soon.**

**I'm holding you to that. Thanks for everything.**

_He steps closer, kisses my right cheek, and winks at me as he walks away. He looks over his shoulder once, a smile etched on his handsome features—_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_What a night!!! A giggle escapes my lips as I kick out my legs, giddily, bringing the sheet to cover my smiling lips for a second, reveling in the fact that this has happened to me. I hear my phone ringing. No way! Quickly my hand darts to the nightstand, flipping it open abruptly._

**Hello?  
What's your take on brunch?**

That was chapter two! Reviews would be lovely! Thanks for reading!


End file.
